


CASTLEVANIA: Huntress of Darkness

by galateabellator



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Castlevania Season 3 Spoilers, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hunters & Hunting, Internal Conflict, Multi, Other, Partner Betrayal, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateabellator/pseuds/galateabellator
Summary: He didn’t say a word. There was no need to talk. All that we wanted to say... we've said a long time ago.-------------------Hooded figure enters an inn. Facts, rumors and bad jokes mix over the taste of bad ale. Supposedly, a castle dropped from the sky and along with the castle, monster has appeared. When there's a monster, there's also a bounty. Bounties bring coins. Life keeps going on. But... in what direction this time?
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Rumors and Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inns are full of gossip. Some stories are rather strange.

PROLOGUE

_The realization overwhelmed me the moment our eyes met. The one I thought I knew… turned into something I could no longer recognize. I drew the sword, slowly aiming the tip towards his standpoint at the top of the stairs. It was unbearable… having to see what became of him._

_But, I swore it wouldn’t get me. Not yet. My heart had to do better than let something like this cloud my judgement, weaken my resolve or dull my blade. I had duty, and I had to find the courage to do what was required of me. Regardless of the personal involvement._

_He didn’t say a word. There was no need to talk. All that we wanted to say, we’ve said a long time ago._

_The sound was almost like a melody. Had it not been a sound of death… the way that metal sung as it flew through the air… would be almost poetic._

_The blades clashed, and I tried to keep up with the speed. This might be over sooner than I thought._

\----------------

**PART 1 – Rumors And Prize**

I was never fond of inns. Alcohol was too cheap, beds too uncomfortable, and the space usually reeked of people who refused to take baths even when they had proper conditions to prepare them. Bad service and the poor hygiene aside… inns were always filled with nervous guests, unfriendly individuals or curious locals. Atmosphere could turn from merry into intense in matter of seconds, because there was always risk of getting robbed, assaulted and killed. At any moment given. 

It could be the bartender. Someone of those guests. A newcomer. A random passenger. You never know what kind of bandit may be sitting next to you. You always have to be calm… careful… mindful of the people… and especially mindful of your own belongings.

Always keep two things close to you – your sword… and your bag. I kept mine tightly tied on my belt, and both these items were covered by my long cloak. I also had two daggers, stored at the back of both of my boots – again, just in case. Danger awaits just around the corner. It’s better to be prepared rather than surprised, because that momentarily surprise could lead to an untimely death. It helped that I hated surprises... and that I was overly cautious in general. Sometimes, to the point of being mocked. But, one’s nature is hard to correct and I preferred to be mocked rather than being dead. 

Weapons and money aside, I carried just a few essentials… because traveling lightly was the best and safest way to travel. If you have too many things on you, you already have too much to lose.

Now, I can’t be unfair… inns could be cozy, once you get a bed filled with soft feathers and enough time to sleep. Still, you had to sleep with one eye open, which again led to the lack of sleep, hence the problem. 

If you slept properly in a place like this, you could easily not wake up at all, or in the best case… end up without coins you worked so hard to obtain. Henceforth… I rarely got to sleep at places like this. I sighed, thinking how even my horse wasn’t safe at this point. I will have to get a room with a lower window just to check up on Gara once in a while. He was tied, but it was of little assurance to me. 

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asked. He tried to peek under the hood of my cloak, as if he was trying to determine either my gender or my race. A lot of strange things walked under the sky recently. A lot of strange and unholy things.

I looked at the bartender. He seemed ordinary… and I couldn’t sense even an ounce of magic oozing out him. Which probably meant he was just human. But again… one can never be too sure. 

“Some ale. Bring me the best sort you have. And the cleanest pint you have, please.” 

“It will cost ya,” the man warned.

“I can pay,” I said. “Make it worth my money.”

I put coins in front of him. A few coins, the standard price for a pint. I counted a few additional pieces in.

“Be right back,” he swiftly picked all the coins up. He poured the ale, still trying to get a glance of my face. He couldn’t determine whether I was a boy or a girl just from my voice. It was naturally deeper than a woman’s voice, but a bit higher than man’s voice, so that fact alone wasn’t helpful to him. 

My cloak covered the most of my body so he couldn’t see what I wore underneath… but it wasn’t my clothes that would give my gender away anyway. Maybe not even the lack of facial fair… or the high soles of my boots. None of those would be great pointers to distinct certain gender. If anything points out what I am… it will be my chest area. Despite all the bonding I did, and despite my crooked posture… I simply wasn’t built in that area to pose as a young man.

I had some fun while watching bartender’s short struggle, though. Once he put up the beer in front of me, he still tried to take a better look. But, the cloak I wore was broad enough to mask all my attributes well. 

“You haven’t seen me around before,” I’ve pointed out. “I suggest you don’t get a proper look either. I am not a wanted criminal, but I am also not someone you want to remember either,” I remarked.

“Isn’t that exactly what a crim’nal would say?” 

He did make a valid point. 

“Probably. But, you’ll have to take my word for it.” 

I added a silver coin next to the pint.

“Words are of little worth to me. Money, on the other side…” 

He liked the way our transaction was developing. But, he couldn’t hide his curiosity any longer.

“That cloak… money… and that sword… you are either a ranger… or a hunter.” 

“Just a vagabond,” I said. “Will this be a problem?” 

The silence was short. 

“No… not at all. Could be useful for ya if you were a hunter, though. There’s a reward.” 

Ah, that. 

“Not interested,” I simply said.

He didn’t insist. He had enough audacity to step back. He could read moods of his costumers. A proper bartender. Men next to me weren’t all that considerate. As they were getting more and more drunk… piling the wooden pints on their table… they were also getting exponentially louder. 

“Bullshit!”

“I tell you! Saw it with me own eyes! It just dropped from the sky, right on top of those ruins! It’s the Devil’s work, I tell you,” a shepherd was talking to some villagers over the pint of even cheaper beer than I drunk. “The ground shook. That freakin’ thing fell... and I almost pissed me pants!” 

“No shit. Whatcha drinkin’? C’mon, I want some of it too!” one of his friends laughed, punching him in the back.

“I wasn’t drinking then… I swear on me life!”

“He’s tellin’ the truth. Saw it too. My sheep w’re scared shitless, I had to chase ‘em ‘round just to gather them all again. No one dares to go there.” 

“Oh, come on. Castles fallin’ from the skies? I must go then, see if one drops atop of me own ‘ead,” one of the drunker lads laughed when the bartender brought another pint to their table. “I bet you’d gladly trade t’is shithole for a castle, old man!” 

“He wouldn’t, believe me. I’d bet my whole supper… that this one is cursed!” 

“If it fell from the sky, it would ‘ave to be, right?” 

Sure.

“Not just b’cause of that. A monster… apparently, lives there. They say it’s… Dracula.” 

I was officially intrigued. I even turned towards the speaker so I could hear better. 

“D… Dracula? Wasn’t he killed?”

He had to be. I mean… everyone heard about it at this point. If not… then… what happened with the Savior from Gresit? 

“Tepes either survived… or there’s another vampire in that castle.”

Castlevania should be abandoned now… unless…

“How can you be sure?” someone asked. I ordered another pint, listening to rumors.

“Two bodies… impaled… were left as a warning to anyone who’d dare to come close to the entrance. They say there are more in the backyard.”

Well that sounded a lot like the Impaler. Except he wouldn’t just sit in the castle and wait for someone to come and kill him. He’d take whatever’s felt of his army and finish what he started. No, this wasn’t Dracula. This probably was someone who survived the battle. 

When my drink arrived, I emptied the half of it in one sip. 

“You saw those bodies?” one of the drinkers was skeptical, asking his friend about it. 

“No… but I heard. From folks going in an’ out of woods. They saw ‘em, rottin’ on spikes like some scarecrows. Made me hairs stand. Wouldn’ wanna see those.” 

Something didn’t add up. There would be a forest of bodies displayed on the pikes, not just two. But, two was bad enough, even if it wasn’t Dracula. Plenty of his underlings were still alive. Was it them? Carmilla? Her sisters? No… people are saying they moved to Braila. Was Dragoslav still alive, and was I misinformed? Or… was this just some impersonator? Was this a good old human killing, represented as vampiric to avoid suspicion?

Hell… I am getting immersed again. This should no longer be any of my business. I will not entertain these thoughts, I shall not meddle. Whatever this was… it has nothing to do with me anymore. I should stay out of it. 

“Damn. Demons… Vampires… the whole devil’s spawn, right ‘ere on this earth.” 

“To think we chased all the Belmonts away.” 

“Now you want Belmonts? No, thanks. We are better without them, and others like them. Just think of those damn Bat-” 

“Hey, shut it... if we had any of those, we wouldn't 'ave all sorts of demons and devil's spawn all 'round nowadays.”

I squeezed the handle of my pint a bit too hard. I put it down. Then, I wiped my mouth, rising from my seat. 

“Oi… you.”

I pretended I didn’t hear that. I was walking towards the passage that led to my newly appointed bedroom.

“I am talkin’ to you!”

I stopped, not turning to face him. I listened, though.

“You a hunter?” 

Well... there was that. 

“What on earth made you think that?” I’ve asked, already regretting the fact that I engaged this conversation. 

“Long coat, big cape, hidden face. No emblem, but I bet emblem is somewhere underneath that coat of yours,” whoever he was, he noticed. I didn’t respond to that. 

“Leave ‘im be,” someone warned the man who was questioning me.

“Think you can kill whatever resides in those woods?” the man was bold enough to keep referring to me. 

“Why would I even bother?” I turned. 

“For coins? There’s a reward.” 

Yeah... because coins solve everything.

“I don’t hunt,” I said. A bit too harshly, maybe.

“Bullshit, I know a hired-hand when I see it. What is that long sword for if not for killing monsters?” he asked. I rose my eyebrow.

I didn’t expect them not to see my weapon... I just hoped they would ignore it, for everyone’s sake. I couldn’t leave it with Gara for obvious reasons. Silver sword could sell for a high price, on any market. It was a wonder I wasn’t already ambushed due to carrying it around. 

“For protection,” I said.

“Come on… we’ll pay you handsomely after you kill the monster that resides in that cursed castle.” 

Maybe they enjoyed betting on who’d lose… but I didn’t enjoy killing for amusement of others. 

“You? I didn’t recon you were a noble, m' lord,” I said. 

“The city will pay,” he elaborated. 

“If the money’s that good, why not hunt it yourself? I prefer keeping my head where it belongs. No amount of money would make me risk my neck for a bunch of strangers... regardless of how charming they are.”

My courtesy didn't pay off. 

“Fuckin’ coward.”

I could handle insults. 

“Right back at you.”

He spat on the floor, pretty close to my boots. Now, this was more insulting than verbal insult. Spitting is exceptionally disgusting. 

I fought the urge to draw the sword. Conflict will only cause me problems, I should just cool off.

I headed towards my room, ignoring the provocation. And I soo wanted to hit him in his teeth. 

“Leaving so suddenly?”

Deep, gruff voice belonged to a stranger who was sitting near me. And while I did notice his imposing presence once he entered the inn, I didn’t recognize him before he spoke to me. I was paying more attention at the dialogue about the castle and the monster. 

Well, I be damned.


	2. Distraction and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night offers many possibilities.
> 
> _All reviews are welcome, feel free to comment. Kudos help me prioritize fanfictions, so if you want me to continue this one, please leave hearts :) I mostly upload my Psycho-Pass and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stories, so if you don't want to miss another chapter of this one, you can bookmark it if you want to. :) Stay safe during this pandemic. Love and hugs from me._

**PART 2 – Distraction and Understanding**

“I thought it’s too early for you to go to bed,” he spoke again, piercing me with his yellow gaze. I guess he overheard me ordering the room earlier. 

“If I intended to sleep, then it would be,” I said. By the short motion of his head, he showed me to sit next to him. I signalized the bartender to bring my pint, and then proceeded towards the seat that I was invited to. By approaching my acquaintance, I observed his appearance and noted how he hadn’t changed much since the last time we’ve met. 

“What was the alternative?” he asked, oozing that primal attraction that would be hard for anyone to ignore. He was very alluring man. 

He looked like he was in his late thirties… and he was handsome in a rough way. In that feral, raw way. A manly man, one could say. He was quite tall, muscular… his hair was completely white and loosened around his face. He had a large scar over his eyebrow and part of his eye. Something silver glistened underneath his neck, tucked underneath his dark tunic. I saw that thing before.

“Sharpening my blades, Ravix. But somehow, I don’t think that’s what you expected when you asked that question,” I smiled, getting more comfortable around him. 

He got his alias from another friend… it was a long story. I just humored him by using his fake name in order to avoid calling him by his real one in case it got him into trouble. Out of professional courtesy.

“Not at all what I had in mind… no,” he said, looking at other guests who were stealing glances, as if they were suddenly interested in our conversation. 

The bartender arrived again, carrying my ale, and some beer for my friend.

“Keep pouring, my good sir,” I felt like buying more, knowing my companion was a spectacular drinker. This was someone that was fun to drink with. I paid in advance.

“Was the last haul that good?” the so called Rivax asked, skeptical and rightfully so. Despite the overgrowing number of monsters in our cities… people grew so poor they opted to deal with monsters themselves rather than hiring hunters. There just wasn’t enough money. 

“Not really. But, when I meet good friends such as yourself, people who went a long, long way from home… I just want to make their stay as pleasant as possible,” I took my pint, glancing at his strong arms and wide chest as he moved to do the same. We raised our drinks. 

“Hmm,” his distinctive voice had a tint of amusement in his tone.

“Hospitality is the most important thing. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

The last time I was in his area… he did all he could to make me feel… welcome. 

“Wholeheartedly,” he responded. He ordered more beer. Once his pint was served, bartender spoke to me.

“Your room is prepared.” 

I nodded, thinking about Gara once again. Maybe I should put him in the barn. I took the key from the man, turning it between my fingers.

“So, you are really staying the night,” my drinking companion noted.

“Interested?” I smiled, despite the awful taste of my drink.

“Always.” 

The heat went right to my face. It was from drinking so eagerly, but also from his words. He let his word sink in, and let me consider my options.

“You could keep me company… unless you are meddling with one of your sorceresses again,” I said. I didn’t want to be jinxed, cursed, or something worse. Too much trouble.

“If my… dealings… aren’t to your liking, then don’t invite me so leisurely to your bed, huntress.”

He took a sip of his beer, now observing me with a fiery gaze. He didn’t consider himself attractive, but he knew the effect he had on women. And women liked that. 

“I don’t recall inviting you,” I said, wiping my mouth and facing him directly. 

“I recall you asking me whether I was interested,” he pointed out. I was playing with fire, and I was expecting this when I started talking this way. Of course I was interested. Of course I wanted him to come.

“In the decor, witcher. Nothing else,” I teased, bringing my pint towards his. We made a toast. 

“If you say so, my lady,” that voice made me shiver. I remembered the last time we met like this. I remembered the heat… the strength… and ways that he could make a woman feel. 

People weren’t paying as much attention to us as before. We drunk in silence for several rounds before engaging into more… serious conversation. 

“What brings you here?” I asked. 

“The same thing that brings you,” he simply replied, as if he knew. I didn’t know myself. Not yet anyway. 

“Are you sure about that?” I asked. Then, I grimaced. I was unable to control my reaction, the taste was too awful. It seemed that my good bartender run out of his ‘better’ ale. 

The witcher shortly smiled. It was a rare sight, but he was amused.

“So, you are here for the monster,” I said, thinking how time for flirting had passed. 

“You must have heard about the money. It’s not a small amount,” he said. 

“If you are here, then it must be quite bid,” I exclaimed. “Listen… I don’t know about the prize, but… I have a favor to ask.” 

He swallowed the sip, still looking me directly in his eyes. 

“Something tells me I won’t like it,” he realized. 

I sighed, leaning onto the seat of my chair. 

“Please… stay away,” I asked, plan and simple. He took a moment to process my request.

“Is that a joke?” he asked. 

“A request. I am dead serious,” I’ve responded, taking the last sip from my pint.

My cheeks were burning. My head was getting heavy.

“Whoever reaches the monster first…” he was starting to talk. 

“I will pay,” I interrupted. “Whatever the price, I will pay you.” 

He glared at me, wondering why I was so adamant about it.

“Another one of those prophesies you are so… worried about?” he asked.

“Just a… hunch.”

“Because they say this has something to do with Tepes?” 

“I wasn’t going to take another bounty… or go after any kind of monster… but then… I heard about the castle that dropped from the sky. And it changed everything. I don’t know who that may be… nor do I know how Castlevania fort moves if Dracula is really dead... but all of this is kind of personal to me.” 

I hoped my words would make him understand.

“I get that. But…” 

“There will be a lot of other monsters for you to kill... Rivax. Leave this one to me. Whoever it is… whatever it is… I want to check out what’s going on. And who is it.”

He went silent. He was thinking. 

“Will you be able to kill it, though? Hm?”

It was a good question. It was one thing to snoop around… investigate… but if it turned out to be someone as strong as Dracula… and if it was required of me to put it out of its misery… would I really be able to defeat it indeed? 

“I am confident I will. But if I fail… you may always return and finish the monster in my stead.”

I always acted like I could. If I acted any other way, I wouldn’t consider myself a huntress. 

He grunted, disliking the idea of backing down. 

“Listen… I doubt you will be able to give that amount of gold to me. And even if that was the case…” 

“Name your price.” 

He observed me, wondering whether I was serious. Then, he told me the amount they were giving for this one. I suddenly understood why the witcher had such a hard time to accept my offer. 

“Damn.” 

“I told you.” 

“I can still pay. Follow me, and we will settle it.”

The witcher frowned, dissatisfied. I still led him to the room.

\-------------------------------------

The first thing I did – I removed my cloak. Hood fell from my head, revealing long, wavy threads. I reached for my belt and took a small leather bag, filled with coins. I handed it to him. 

The first thing he did – he threw it on the wooden table, not even looking whether the coins were golden… or whether the amount was right. He was looking at me, waiting… waiting for me to decide whether I would act on what I felt around him, recognizing the tension from the moment I realized it was him, sitting next to me downstairs. 

The second thing we both did - we did to each other. We were kissing, without single word, without second thoughts… and like our lives depended on it. Well, my life anyway. We were devouring each other’s mouths, meddling our tongues and pressing our bodies against each other.

“This doesn't count as part of the prize. You will take that gold,” I said.

“I don't know which is worse... you paying me, or me accepting the gold from a fellow hunter,” he grunted, kissing me roughly. 

“If I didn't pay, I'd feel like a who...”

He stopped me from ending that word.

“Don't be ridiculous,” he said, biting my lip. The moment we recognizing one another, we knew where this would lead.

I needed someone tonight… I needed not to be left alone with my thoughts, with those horrible, all-consuming thoughts that brought only anxiety to me. Instead, I needed someone to hold me tight. To call me by my name. My real name. I needed to feel the warmth of man... his raw, insatiable need… even of man wasn’t even full human anymore, and even if his heart will never belong to me. There was no time to think about hearts. Our lives just weren’t like that. 

I wasn’t deluding myself that this will be anything more than a night of passion. I wasn’t looking for love anyway. I had love, so I knew of love, but in the end… I realized I didn’t need it. It was too painful, too difficult… and I didn’t like difficult things. Growing up, I was spoiled. I left whatever was ‘difficult’ to others, and settled with pleasant alternatives instead. 

He removed his cloak and his tunic. His medallion acted, but the witched expected this with me. I kissed him, pulling his hair as he pushed me onto the bed. He deepened the kiss, making me lose my breath. 

Then, he made me lose my mind... just as I needed. 

\----------------------------------

When it was over… when I was so satisfied I could no longer move… 

“I will let you have your way,” he grunted, stopping moving altogether. “But I will kill any other monsters around the castle. You will leave them to me.” 

I smiled, shuddering from the feeling caused just a second ago. My legs were still trembling under him. 

“Deal,” I whispered, running my hand through his hair. He lowered his head, taking another lip-swelling kiss from me, making me open my mouth more as he rolled his tongue around my own. 

Apparently, we still weren’t done. 

\-----------------------------------

I don’t know how much time had passed… but after much-desired satisfaction, I fell asleep on his chest. I even managed to last for a few hours without getting nightmares. Which was a success. 

\-----------------------------------

Despite all of it... I didn’t sleep well that night. Despite the initial rest I got, my dreams still got the better of me. Despite the man by my side, I was still dreaming of blood, monsters, mutilations and screams of those I wasn’t able to save. It was as bad as ever. I was convinced I learned how to live with nightmares at this point, but that simply wasn’t the case. 

I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be strong. But, in the darkness of that room I realized that I wasn’t either one of those things. And it saddened me. 

Still… something bothered me even more than my stressful dreams. The fact that the castle appeared. It couldn’t be a coincidence… not now… and not after what happened to Dracula. 

It was most definitely Vlad’s castle they were talking about. But, to hear it appeared here… was probably a sign. A sign for me. If there was a vampire living there… then it must be someone who worked under Vlad. Who might plot to continue his plan. Maybe Dragoslav was still alive, despite what I’ve been told. And if I turn the blind eye to this… I might not be able to live with myself. Demonic hordes… the vampiric army… were still active and terrorizing humans wherever they could. 

_Fool. Whoever is there, left a clear warning. You should stay out of it._

_But, what if it’s Dracula nonetheless? What if he somehow survived? If he did, what happened to… no. No. Let’s not think of it._

_If it’s not Vlad… then maybe…_

_No._

_No._

_It just can’t be, right? I mean... he... they..._

“Shit.” 

The witcher heard me. He wasn’t able to sleep either. He was already putting his medallion around his neck when I rose. I placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” I said.

“Whatever for?” the witcher asked, smiling. He had the most alluring smile, the one that was exceptionally hard to resist. What wouldn’t I do to stay at this place with him… just for a bit more. But, I had other things to do. Monsters to deal with. And he did too. 

“Stay well, huntress,” he said, getting dressed. 

“You too, witcher. Until we meet again,” I started putting my own clothes on. He kissed me before he left, and I knew I would remember it long after we depart. 

Before the dawn even came, I took all my stuff and my horse... and left the inn. 

I wasn’t able to sleep... and I hated inns anyway.


	3. Family Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ancestors shape our destinies. 
> 
> _All reviews are welcome, feel free to comment. Kudos help me prioritize fanfictions, so if you want me to continue this one, please leave hearts :) I mostly upload my Psycho-Pass and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stories, so if you don't want to miss another chapter of this one, you can bookmark it if you want to. :) Stay safe during this pandemic. Love and hugs from me._

**PART 3 – Family Heirloom**

It was late afternoon when I made a brief pause next to the river… in order for Gara to drink and rest for a while. My poor horse was tired, and I had to take this journey a bit slower.

The castle was already visible in the distance, and just by seeing it, I had this mixed feeling of melancholy, nervousness and excitement that made my stomach recoil. I was restless once more, worried who I will find once I get inside… if I get inside at all.

My current worry that some of the vampire lords might still be alive… was mere product of over-thinking and irrational fear. They were immortal for so long that it was difficult to believe they were truly dead, despite the prophecy.

Whoever resided in Castlevania now… had to be powerful. And although I was confident in my skills, there were many monsters on the loose. Despite the fact that I was careful for most of the time and avoided unnecessary conflicts whenever I had the chance… some circumstances I simply couldn’t take into account.

When Gara rested, I took him by bridles and walked a part of the road next to him, trying to just enjoy the landscape. The nature was still beautiful, despite the large number of monsters and all the bloodshed that was still happening.

It took us the rest of the day to get even near it… and I suppose it will take even more to just approach the main gate.

During the walk, and also later, during the ride… I’ve noticed that something was disturbing my horse. Something I recognized, but tried to ignore. I’ve caressed Gara’s neck in the attempt to soothe him… but my horse was getting more and more upset over the threat we were yet to face.

“Easy, boy… easy…” I’ve said.

I could sense them before they revealed themselves to us.

“Well, well. What do we ‘ave ‘ere?”

It’s never good when you hear that statement. There’s always some prick attached to it.

“I don’t want any trouble. I am merely passing by,” I was looking for the owner of the voice, only to find him behind the nearest tree. With companions. Four of them.

Bandits could be found just anywhere, so this wasn’t supposed to be surprising. Except…

“You are on our hunting grounds, lad,” the leader said.

He was at least two meters tall. Strong. His horse was also a beast. Too big. Too intimidating. Much like his owner.

“I told you… I am not here to hunt… or fight,” I’ve repeated. “Just going my own way.”

“I will be the judge of what you are here for.”

“The judge. Interesting.”

My temper was getting better of me in that moment. I needed to calm down. and be rational.

“You heard ‘bout the monster in the castle… haven’t you?” the leader wanted to know.

“What castle? What monster?” I asked. He grinned.

“They say it’s a vampire. Vampires bring quite the reward if you manage to kill it.”

“Accent on ‘if’, right?”

He pulled a large battle axe, parading his weapon in front of me.

“Ya playin’ dumb? Or just plain dumb?”

Witty, this one.

“Uninterested. You can have your vampire to yourselves, I just want to go my own way.”

This was unpleasant. I didn’t want company, especially not the company of bandits. I wanted to go and check this on my own. If this vampire was the one I knew… then they will just walk into the trap, these people. I think I would prefer if I had witcher by my side in this moment.

“You say you aren’t going hunting. But, that sword…”

“Is merely for protection.”

“That’s a good forgery. You a nobleman?”

I sighed. “Just… let me pass.”

“That’s also a fine damn cloak for a lad that young… isn’t it?” someone else pointed out.

“Definitely a nobleman,” one of his companions was sure of it.

I slowly got down, sliding from the seat atop of Gara.

“I am no one. I just want to leave. Please, brothers… let me pass through.”

They got off their horses… all five of them.

“We ain’t no brothers of yours.”

“What else do you ‘ave there?” the leader grinned. “A fine cloak… a fine sword… a fine pair of boots… and… ah!”

My gloves were fine too. Real leather. Just like my boots. My cloak was deep shade of purple, and it had golden broch that I usually hid from curious gazes.

“Look at that. We have a nobleman, boys. Bow down,” the leader mocked.

“That won’t be necessary,” I said. “Nevertheless… I strongly advise you to let me pass. Now.”

I had enough. I needed them to leave me alone.

“Give us the sword, the horse and the cloak. Give us whatever you are carrying.”

“If you value your lives… you will let me pass. You will forget about this hunt. You will take your swords, your horses, and leave this place. This will be my first and only warning. Consider it a token of good will.”

They started laughing out loud. It wasn’t all that surprising.

I removed the hood from my face, staring them all down individually. The laughter increased. Obviously, not many women traveled down this road, and especially not alone. Not many carried swords either.

“Well, well,” one of them said.

“A woman.”

“Just what I needed,” someone grinned, placing his hand on his crotch. “I want to go first, boys.”

Poor manners… absolutely no class. All they can think of when they see a woman… is fucking. Well... it is what it is.

“You may indeed go first,” I said. “Actually… you may all come at me at once. I could use some practice.”

The laughter echoed throughout the woods again. How funny I must have been to them.

“You may practice with my…”

“Mind your tongue or I will tear it out and feed it to you,” I warned.

They were really amused. I unclipped the broch, dropping the cloak on the grass next to me. I pulled my sword out, holding one hand behind my back as I stood en garde, waiting for the first one to attack. The guilt is always easier if you aren’t the first one to attack.

“Don’t,” one of them spoke, suddenly freezing on the spot. “Haven't you seen that heirloom? Don’t get close to her.”

“The fuck are you…”

“She’s not just any woman,” he couldn’t look away from my face now. “She’s…”

“A bitch with a sword. So what?” his companion impatiently interrupted. He wanted this to be over.

The hunter dropped on his knees. The laughter significantly dropped, until it entirely died out.

“Mercy, my lady Ilona!” he shouted, clear fear now expressed in his tone, the posture of his body, everything in it.

“What the Hell?!” the leader looked at him and then back at me.

“Ilona?” his friend seemed to recognize my name. “As in…”

“Yes!” the shuddering one still trembled in fear. Leader looked at both of his men. One was terrified, the other seemed to be getting there. He turned his furious gaze towards me, not seeing what the others seemed to see.

It seemed like a provocation. Or a bad joke.

“Don’t get near her!”

“Fool,” the leader kicked his companion, who curled further on the ground. The other one got to his senses. He decided to take his chance against me.

The giant man dragged his axe over the ground, grinning. His subordinate was holding the sword.

“We will have some fun with you, girl. And after we kill you…”

I didn’t want to hear any of it. I slashed through. My sword was long enough.

It took a single swing. His face split, and the upper half fell off. It didn’t even take considerate amount of my strength for that swing.

They didn’t see when I moved. The rest of the body dropped… and the axe fell into the grass. The other one tried to attack before I was able to do the same to him.

His estimation was equally wrong.

\---------------------------

They didn’t know. They couldn’t tell. I don’t know how many monsters they’ve faced so far, but they were probably mainly just bounty hunters. Human mercenaries… who relied on numbers. I don’t doubt they were effective in other hunts, I am sure they were good enough, strong enough, stealthy enough - hence the confidence. But… they rarely fought beasts. I bet they never killed a werewolf… a vampire… a mutant… or a demon. Even if they somehow did, they did it through sheer luck.

The reason they were close to the castle wasn’t because they wanted to hunt that monster… it was to steal from and then kill people on the road. They were bandits.

There was a significant difference between human hunters… and hunters of monsters.

One of them knew. And for that, I was going to grant him his life.

\---------------------------

“I hate talkers. Now… no one else has to die, brothers. No one. Let me pass… and we shall forget that the five of you tried to ambush a single girl.”

An open wound spread a scent through the air. The same scent that still soiled my long, sharp blade. As I moved towards the bandits, I dragged the blade over the grass. The fact that I lowered it down was supposed to be the sign… that I wouldn’t harm them.

Regardless of that sign… my words still didn’t seem to hold any real meaning.

“You… bitch!”

They still thought they stood a chance.

“Don’t!” the one on the ground tried to warn them. But, they already moved. Except… they were too slow. Too slow.

Screams filled the air. Cold breeze run across the forest.

\----------------------------------

I hated bloodbaths. I really did. One doesn’t need to spill blood where it wasn’t due. But, some blood just begged to be spilled nonetheless.

Three of them were lying on the ground, still alive, but they were missing parts.

The fourth one, that was still on his knees, was still shaking. I wasn’t going to harm a man who wouldn’t pick up his sword… regardless of his crimes. As I passed him by, he lowered his head all the way to the ground once again.

“Mercy, my lady Bathory!”

“Pick up the wounded. Tend to them, if you can. And stay away from this place,” I said, pointing out how I wouldn’t cause any more damage than I’ve already caused. I put my cloak over my shoulders again, closing the broch with the insignia of my family. My sword was already safely tucked at the leather holder on my belt.

“No woman moves like that. Witch!”

Desperate voice from the ground made me look down. The one with the sword. He was missing his arm. He was reaching for his limb as if he’d somehow be able to reattach it.

“Bloody monster…” the other one, who was now missing half of his leg, held it in his lap, still in shock.

It wasn’t even the worst insult I’ve received. It also won’t be the last one.

I climbed onto Gara again, ignoring whatever curses they were uttering in my direction.

Some other monster was waiting… in the castle of the former vampire king… and contrary to all the logic, I was heading there. Not for the money… and certainly not because I cared about people. It wasn’t even my damn curiosity.

Like I said… I am neither particularly brave… nor am I particularly strong. I preferred to avoid battles if I could. But this… this was a matter of dealing with fear.

An enormous fear… that I lost him.

\-----------------------------------------

When I finally approached the fort… it was already dark. Moonlight helped in distinguishing the shapes in the darkness, but I had to improvise a torch in order to light up the path. Gara started getting nervous, so I had to get down and tie my horse to the nearest tree. When I secured his rope, I looked around. It took me some time to notice… but after getting closer… I spotted it.

The warning.

Two displayed, rotting corpses were too similar to one another to be presumed to be anything else but siblings. Twins. One male… and one female. Both were young… and both were quite beautiful. The decaying robes on them seemed like nightgowns… as if they were just pulled out of their beds. The eerie swinging of fabrics and their hair made them look ghoulish. Hard to look at. Tips of wooden pikes were sticking out of their mouths, with dried blood all over their corpses.

I kept looking at the frightening structure in front of me. The castle seemed dead. There were no lights, no warmth… nothing pointed out that someone was living there. But again… vampires weren’t really living creatures. They didn’t need light… warmth… or any commodity that mortals required. They depended on something different entirely.

I headed to the main entrance. The silence was scarier than anything else. If Vlad was really still alive… how could someone like me… deal with someone who hated the entire human race? I won’t stand a chance. Despite what I used to be… and despite what my father meant to him.

And if it wasn’t Vlad, but his generals… even Dragoslav… I am not getting out alive. Dragoslav stopped caring for our family long before he even died and became a vampire. Even before his allegiance to Vlad. Even if he was alive, I knew my uncle wouldn't be merciful. But, what if it was none of the generals?

Fear that I had... actually wasn't reserved for vampires... but rather... a dhampir. The state he was in was more important than anything else.

My legs still carried me towards the main door. I had to know. I had to know what became of him.

I lift my hand in the air, touching the cold, iron surface. Waiting… for Castlevania to move.

And, just like at the old times… the doors opened for me.


	4. Better Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes one to know one.
> 
> _All reviews are welcome, feel free to comment. Kudos help me prioritize fanfictions, so if you want me to continue this one, please leave hearts :) I mostly upload my Psycho-Pass and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stories, so if you don't want to miss another chapter of this one, you can bookmark it if you want to. :) Stay safe during this pandemic. Love and hugs from me._

**PART 4 – Better Nature**

The castle powered up as I walked down the long corridor. Balls of light glistened in red color, which gave the place an eerie glow. Torches lit on their own, and per habit, I reached for the hilt of my sword. Chandeliers all glistened in red. Quite atmospheric setting.

This place changed a lot since the last time I was here. 

\----------------------------

The first time I was here, though... it looked like the richest, most magnificent castle I’ve ever stepped into. Being brought in a similar class… I’ve seen my fair share of castles. Just, none this spacious… luxurious… and magical. Literally magical. As a child, I was absolutely in awe by Dracula’s home. 

“Come now, darling. Give me your hand.”

It was melancholic… remembering how mother walked me down this very corridor. And at the end of it… a woman greeted mom with a warm smile. They were old friends. Her long, blonde hair shone like gold under the light of chandeliers. Her dress was beautiful… as everything else about her was. Lisa from Lupu was like an angel.

“Justina,” even her voice sounded soft. “Welcome! I am glad you finally managed to make some time and join me. It’s been quite a while. Was the journey exhausting?” 

My mother hardly had such smile in our castle. 

“Oh, we took our time. We rested along the way. Our carriage is rather comfortable.”

Lisa saw me gripping my mother’s hand.

“So, this must be Ilona! Hello, little one. Welcome!” 

“Greetings, my lady Tepes,” I bowed down, just as I was taught. 

“Please, call me Lisa,” she caressed my hair. 

I remembered her pleasant tone, her hospitality. That woman was kind and gentle. It was heart wrecking… to witness what happened to her at Targoviste. No wonder Dracula behaved the way he did. I could understand his reasons for his war. I could understand the wrath of the vampire king. But I also understood Lisa’s love of humans. She was too benevolent, our lady Tepes. She was a good host. A good friend to my mother, regardless of their circumstances.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Justina Bathory,” he came from darkness, as if he dived out of it. 

Grown up people used to shudder in front of such creature… yet alone a child that I was. I don’t remember ever being that scared before. It was as if one of my nightmares walked right out of shadows. 

He was the tallest person I’ve ever seen. The scariest one too, if we disregard my father who was both menacing and violent man. In our rather strange household, my human father was the worst person of them all… while vampires like Dracula strangely weren’t. My uncle, for instance.

While Dragoslav was really intimidating, he didn’t strike such horror in me as much as my own father did. My father, the voivode, used to horrify me with stories of Dracula despite being his good friend. He threatened the vampire king would impale me on one of his spikes if I didn’t behave. Father had this sadistic sense of humor that I never liked. And neither did my mother. 

“Vlad,” Justina Bathory bowed in the presence of a nobleman, “It’s a pleasure.” 

From her, his eyes turned towards me. I hid behind my mother’s dress.

“Ilona is a bit shy,” mother announced, caressing my hair to pacify me.

“Unlike you, then. Where does she get it from?” Vlad actually smiled back, and I was shocked to see him that way. Just a moment ago, he was the scariest person in the whole world. 

“Not from Stephen, that’s for sure,” mother’s smile froze once she mentioned my father. 

“He couldn’t join us?” Vlad asked, passing mother so he could take a better look at me. 

“I am afraid he has a lot of duties… being royal judge.” 

“I see. Come now, little one. I won’t bite,” he made a gesture with his hand, inviting me closer. 

I let go of mom’s dress and approached Dracula. 

“Boo,” he said. My eyes widened. He smiled again. I realized my nightmare had a nice smile. 

“Is it true what father says? You impaled hundreds of millions of people?!” my curiosity got the better of me and I spoke out of turn.

“Ilona!” mother warned. Lisa looked at Vlad, who towered over me. I believe he was four times my size back then… if not even taller. But somehow… I wasn’t all that terrified anymore.

“Only the rude ones, little bat. And if you don’t behave…” his tone was serious. He lowered his head down, and I saw his face more closely. I gasped. 

“I will behave, Count!” I’ve said. He chuckled. Mighty arms lifted me from the ground. 

“MAMA!” I yelled, but mother was smiling soundly with Vlad now. 

“Vlad,” Lisa sighed, “… you will scare this child senseless.” 

“That’s not true,” Dracula said, putting me on top of his right shoulder. “She’s not afraid of me. Are you afraid, Ilona?”

I shook my head, but I lied a bit. I was growing fond of this powerful vampire, though.

“We will get along quite well. Won’t we, little bat?” he asked.

“I don’t like bats,” I said, but it was exciting to sit on such a tall person’s shoulder and see everyone else from the highest point. I touched his face, and a piece of his hair. He had interesting mustache. 

“What do you like?” he asked, walking around and supporting me with one hand. 

“Swords,” I said. My mother sighed this time. 

“Dragoslav sparked that interest,” Justina said. “He forged small Hungarian saber for her last birthday. Much to her father’s discontent.” 

“So, Dragoslav would raise a warrior. Typical for him. And Istvan wants her to be a lady, I presume?” Dracula asked, calling a variant of my father’s name.

“Most gracious of them all,” mother responded. “He believes the only good thing girls are good for… is for political marriages, money and influence. He intends to marry her off once she comes of age.”

“Poor dear,” Lisa said. “I hope he will change his mind. Well… she is gracious child. She will grow into a beauty.” 

“Truly,” Vlad agreed. “Those raven wavy hair and pale, purple eyes. She looks just like you, Justa. She will break hearts.”

“Hearts can’t break, they splash. And I don’t want to marry anyone; I want to ride a horse!” I’ve said, pouting. My priorities didn't seem to change over the years.

Vlad walked around, showing me chandeliers. I played with crystals, amused. 

“A horse?”

“Right.”

“Oh? Then, we must find you one. But, there are a lot faster ways to travel.”

“Really?” 

“Of course.” 

That was the first time I’ve experienced teleportation. 

A lot of memories… such as that one… came to mind once I found myself within this fort again. Some of them were good… and some of them bad. Like most people's memories were.

Step by step, I moved around… sensing how they all died. All those vampire lords… by hands of the prophesied three. A soldier… a hunter… and a scholar. 

Once I sensed how Dragoslav died… it felt as if my blood started boiling... and my veins exploding. My eyeballs were burning, my skull melting with the rest of my body. It felt as if the fire came from one source… a hand… pressed against my face. I was on my knees in front of a scholar. Who was also a Speaker. Thankfully… I didn’t scream. I was shaking, though. After that... I sensed... the death of Dracula. So final… so indisputable… that there was no doubt that he was stabbed… melted… and beheaded. My heart stopped. My breath too. I inhaled, trying to calm down. Cold sweat run down my spine. Death was staring at me. 

He appeared the same way his father once did. Forming out of shadows... pale... tall and silent. 

\---------------------------------

The realization overwhelmed me the moment our eyes met. The one I thought I knew… turned into something I could no longer recognize. I drew the sword, slowly aiming the tip towards his standpoint at the top of the stairs. It was unbearable… having to see what became of him.

But, I swore it wouldn’t get me. Not yet. My heart had to do better than let something like this cloud my judgement, weaken my resolve or dull my blade. I had duty, and I had to find the courage to do what was required of me. Regardless of the personal involvement.

He didn’t say a word. There was no need to talk. All that we wanted to say, we’ve said a long time ago.

The sound was almost like a melody. Had it not been a sound of death… the way that metal sung as it flew through the air… would be almost poetic.

The blades clashed, and I tried to keep up with the speed. This might be over sooner than I thought.

\--------------------------------

As I was repelling attacks from his flying sword, he silently observed me… in a way that made my skin crawl. His eyes were black pits with yellow centers, and his fangs were bared, a clear sign that he was ready to attack me once I approach him close enough. Predatory expression didn’t ruin his delicate features. No matter what expression he wore, Adrian Tepes was still handsome. Even in his full dhampiric transformation. 

The slight shaking of my grip didn’t escape him. Nor did the uneven rhythm of my breathing. He could tell I was trembling. That I was going through an ordeal. And this was just his weapon I fought against. Not his full force. I knew well I will never be able to be as good as he was.

I took a fighting stance again, placing one hand behind my back. Suddenly, the weight of my sword was too heavy for me to hold. I tried my best to hold my ground. To at least have the appearance if I didn’t have the resolve to do what I was obliged to do. My heart was swelling from grief. And panic. 

His blade slashed, reaching my skin. Had I not backed down… the cut would have run even deeper. I wiped the blood away. 

I was no match for him... and he knew it too. Our eyes met again. 

“Ilona,” he always spoke it so softly. No man ever spoke my name that way. 

“Adrian,” mine sounded deeper than I intended, but I was trying to handle over meter long sword that was attacking me from behind. 

The lights diminished, lowering my ability to follow his movements. Adrian started walking down the stairs. His hand, covered by the black, leather glove, gently slid down the wooden fence as he moved. There was an unmatched grace in his movements, and something truly noble about his posture. He was divine. Everything about him somehow was. 

Damn. Focus, Ilona.

“You are late, lady Bathory,” he knew how I hated being referred to by my last name. 

“Sleeping Warrior, the Savior from Gresit... now Impaler from Castlevania. Oh, the irony.”

“Almost as ironic as Huntress of Darkness, born out of darkness herself,” he mocked me too. 

His sword flew into his hand. I blocked his move, and we were now staring at each other over our crossed blades, trying to overpower one another.

“Should I be honored?” he asked, kicking me away. I fell and my swords clung next to me. “Is the bounty that high?” Alucard moved slowly. 

“The highest one yet,” I said. I got up on my feet, and grabbed the grapple, charging towards him yet again. 

“That explains the witcher,” Adrian mentioned casually, repelling my attack with one hand. I gritted my teeth. So, the two of them met after all.

“White Wolf met the White Wolf. That must be a story,” I said, managing to slash part of Adrian’s coat. He removed it and let it drop on the floor, all when I kept fighting his sword. It flew back to him and Alucard aimed at mine once more. His eyes were deadly, his vampiric side as strong as ever. 

“You have his scent all over,” dhampir noticed. He sounded cold… and quite calm. 

“Yours is filled with death and disappointment. Your scent is a lot like your father’s now.” 

Without his coat, he moved even faster. He was almost impossible to spar with. I tried my best, but he left me completely without breath. 

“For how long are you going to play?” Adrian Tepes wanted to know, straightening his back effortlessly. Our blades clashed once again, but this time, he caught my wrist and forced me to drop my weapon. He removed my hair from my neck. I’ve heard his voice next to my ear.

“Just how long do you intend to hold back?”

With one hand, he closed both of my arms behind my back. He used his free hand to grab my jaw. 

“Huntress Bathory, we had a deal. If you intend to kill a monster… you have to become one.”

“Speaking from experience?” I asked, inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating. I didn’t want to think about what it did to me. His presence. His voice. His strength. Everything about him. It was arousing... but it was also filling me with anger. 

Something warm was sliding up my cheek… wiping the blood that was still dripping from that slash that his sword caused. A gasp escaped my lips. I broke from his embrace, turning to face him. Adrian smiled for the first time since we met. 

“Don’t play with me,” I warned, feeling the heat rising. He licked his lips, still red from the taste of my blood on them. 

“On the contrary, Huntress… you are playing with me,” Adrian grabbed my hand before I could slap him, blackness still present in both of his eyes. “Or… is it witchers that you play with these days?”

Two could play this game. 

“Witchers for me, and hunters for you, it seems.” 

Those two bodies. I think I knew even before I approached them. As I stood in front of those pikes, I got glimpses of three people in one bed. Only after I got closer to Adrian... I got some details. Details that involved some scenes for which I couldn't regret my little... escapade... with the witcher.

Darkness was awakening in me as well. I head-butted Alucard, making him back down. The fury, the jealousy... it was all boiling within me. 

“Well, I am constant... unlike some ladies I know,” his scornful tone added salt to the wound. Constant in liking hunters, obviously.

“I am constant as well, Alucard. Supernatural demi-humans are still my preference.”

My next punch landed in his stomach, but it didn’t do enough damage. Alucard just grunted, and pushed me away. Dhampir was holding back, which only made me more furious. My next kick actually sent him on the ground. While I had that chance, I climbed on top of him and started punching him in the face. He hissed, ferociously baring his fangs, then rising up. Damn that levitation of his. I rolled over, landing on my feet, removing my hair from my face.

“Next step – daggers from out of your boots. I know every way you fight, Ilona and it won’t work. You will have to fight another way. Not as human.”

He rushed onto me, pinning me onto the ground. He used both of his hands and locked me under him. His hair spread around his face. His handsome, gentle face. It was distracting.

“Don’t do this,” I whispered. “Please.”

“We had a deal.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You’ll have to, Ilona. If you value humanity… you will have to.” 

He touched my cheek, now completely healed. The skin was smooth, no marks left on it at all. It was also just as pale as his own. My senses sharpened. Everything became more clear. I released my hand from his grip. 

“Is there a prophecy that I don’t know about?” I asked, grabbing him by the throat. 

“We will have to settle this on our own, Huntress.”

This was my last resort. I couldn't fight someone as powerful as Alucard while still human. And so...I bared my own fangs at him, seeing red. 

My lesser nature took the better of me.


End file.
